Audrey Hepburn
pisi|Audrey Hepburn (1956) Audrey Hepburn (sündinud Audrey Kathleen Ruston; 4. mai 1929 Ixelles, Belgia – 20. jaanuar 1993 Tolochenaz, Šveits) oli briti filmi- ja teatrinäitleja. Teda on nimetatud üheks moeikooniks.Schneider, Steven Jay. (2007). "501 filmitähte". Varrak. Tõlge eesti keelde, 2008, lk 368. ISBN 978-9985-3-1742-6. Audrey sündis Belgias hollandi ja anglo-iiri vanemate lapsena ning kasvas üles Belgias, Hollandis ja Inglismaal. Teise maailmasõja ajal elas ta Hollandis Arnhemis.Ta õppis aastatel 1939–1945 Arnhemi konservatooriumis balletti ja hakkas 1945. aastal esinema tantsijana. Pärast sõda kolis ta emaga Suurbritanniasse ja hakkas alguses tööle tantsijana, siis aga näitlejana, sest selle eest maksti rohkem. Ta tegi näitlejadebüüdi 1948. aastal Hollandi filmis "Nederlands in zeven lessen". Seejärel esines ta Suurbritannias teatrinäitlejana, mängides muusikalides "High Button Shoes" (1948) ja "Sauce Tartare" (1949). pisi|left|Hepburn printsess Annina filmis "[[Puhkus Roomas" (1953)]] Tema näitlemist pandi tähele ja ta kutsuti 1951. aastal New Yorki, kus sai kiiresti kuulsaks. Tema esimene roll Broadwayl oli näidendis "Gigi" (1951). Hepburn tegi Hollywoodi debüüdi printsess Annina William Wyleri filmis "Puhkus Roomas" ("Roman Holiday"; 1953), milles mängis teises peaosas Gregory Peck. Sellega rolliga sai Hepburn tuntuks ka Hollywoodis. Rolli eest pälvis ta parima naisepeaosatäitja Oscari, parima briti naispeaosatäitja BAFTA auhinna ja parima draamafilmi naisnäitleja Kuldgloobuse. 1954. aastal mängis ta Billy Wilderi romantilises komöödiafilmis "Sabrina" peaosas koos Humphrey Bogarti ja William Holdeniga. Samal aastal sai ta rolli eest näidendis "Undiin" ("Ondine") Tony auhinna. pisi|Hepburn ja [[William Holden filmis "Sabrina" (1954)]] Tema järgmine filmiroll oli Nataša Rostovana Lev Tolstoi romaani "Sõda ja rahu" filmiversioonis. Aastal 1957 mängis Hepburn Gary Cooperi ja Maurice Chevalieriga Billy Wilderi filmis "Pärastlõunane armastus" ("Love in the Afternoon") ning Fred Astaire'iga muusikafilmis "Naljakas nägu" ("Funny Face"). Kaks aastat hiljem näitles ta romantilises seiklusfilmis "Roheline häärber" ("Green Mansions"; 1959) ja filmis "Nunna lugu" ("The Nun's Story"; 1959). Aastal 1961 mängis Hepburn seltskonnatüdrukut Holly Golightly romantilises komöödiafilmis "Hommikusöök Tiffany juures" ("Breakfast at Tiffany's") ja Wyleri lavastatud draamafilmis "Laste tund" ("The Children's Hour") koos Shirley MacLaine'iga. pisi|left|Koos [[Cary Grantiga filmis "Petturid"]] Aastal 1963 mängis ta koos Cary Grantiga romantilises müstikafilmis "Petturid" ("Charade"). Sellele järgnesid peaosad romantilises komöödiafilmis "Särisev Pariis" ("Paris When It Sizzles") koos William Holdeniga ja muusikafilmis "Minu veetlev leedi" ("My Fair Lady"; mõlemad 1964). Aastal 1967 näitles ta thriller is "Oota pimeduseni" ("Wait Until Dark"), mille eest pälvis ta parima naispeaosatäitja Oscari nominatsiooni. 1976. aastal mängis ta filmis "Robin ja Marian" ("Robin and Marian") naispeaosa. Meespeaosas näitles Robin Hoodina Sean Connery. Viimase filmirolli tegi Steven Spielbergi filmis "Igavesti" ("Always"; 1989). Hepburn esines viimast korda teleekraanil teledokumentaalsarjas "Gardens of the World with Audrey Hepburn" (1993), mille eest pälvis ta postuumselt Emmy auhinna. Aastal 1990 pälvis ta Cecil B. DeMille'i nimelise elutööauhinna. Ta on üks vähestest, kes on võitnud nii Emmy, Grammy, Oscari kui ka Tony auhinna. 1999. aastal valis Ameerika Filmiinstituut näitleja naisstaaride edetabelis AFI's 100 Years...100 Stars kolmandale kohale. Tal on Hollywoodi kuulsuste alleel aadressil 1652 Vine Street omanimeline täht. Näitlejatöö kõrval töötas Hepburn UNICEFi heaks. Aastal 1992 sai ta USA Presidendi Vabadusmedali. Hepburn oli abielus kahel korral. Esimene abielu oli näitleja Mel Ferreriga (1954–1968) ja teine itaalia psühhiaatri Andrea Dottiga (1969–1982). Ta oli kaks poega. Hepburn suri 1993. aasta jaanuaris 63-aastaselt vähki. Osaline filmograafia pisi|170px|Filmis "Puhkus Roomas" (1953) * "Roman Holiday" – "Puhkus Roomas" (1953) * "Sabrina" (1954) * "War and Peace" – "Sõda ja rahu" (1956) * "Love in the Afternoon" – "Pärastlõunane armastus" (1957) * "Funny Face" – "Naljakas nägu" (1957) * "Green Mansions" – "Roheline häärber" (1959) * "The Nun's Story" – "Nunna lugu" (1959) * "Breakfast at Tiffany's" – "Hommikusöök Tiffany juures" (1961) * "The Children's Hour" – "Laste tund" (1961) * "Charade" – "Petturid" (1963) * "Paris When It Sizzles" – "Särisev Pariis" (1964) * "My Fair Lady" – "Minu veetlev leedi" (1964) * "How to Steal a Million" – "Kuidas varastada miljonit" (1966) * "Wait Until Dark" – "Oota pimeduseni" (1967) * "Robin and Marian" – "Robin ja Marian" (1976) * "Always" – "Igavesti" (1989) Viited Välislingid * Ametlik koduleht * Hepburn Hepburn Hepburn Hepburn